


Wet

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed





	Wet

You could hear the water running as soon as you walked in the door, so you weren’t sure if Ignis would hear you over it as you called out, “Iggy, sweetheart, I’m home!”

But he did hear you, coming out to greet you warmly, taking your hands and leaning in for a kiss. You kissed him easily and eagerly, and smiled as he purred out his greeting of “Welcome home, love.”

“I’m glad to be home,” you told him, stretching as you toed your way out of your shoes and picked up your bag to walk further into your home. You walked through the living room, laying your bag on the couch, and heard Ignis padding along behind you, telling you that your dinner was ready and was waiting for you on the table. You entered the kitchen, looking at the table expectantly.

Ah. Your favorite. He knew you so well, that this week had been ridiculously stressful and all you wanted was to eat some comfort food and rest up after the ordeal you’d been through. And he’d delivered, taking excellent care of you as always. You’d love him without everything he did, but it was such a lovely bunch of things for him to do and you appreciated it _immensely_.

Ignis ran his fingertips along your shoulders as you tucked into your food, and then his ran his hands across the top of the chair across from you before he settled into it.

You gestured at him with your fork and asked around a mouthful of (completely delicious) food, “what about you?”

“Darling, don’t point that at me.” You lowered your fork as you swallowed what was in your mouth, smiling at him. You knew better than that, or talking with your mouth full. “Anyway,” he continued, “I already ate. I had some big plans tonight, you see.”

Your shoulders drooped. “Oh. You’re going out? I was hoping we could stay in tonight, just relax. I know it’s a Friday night, but…”

“Oh no, my sweet! I meant that I had plans for _you_ , so I ate already so I could get them ready while you ate. Speaking of which, I should probably go, lest our tub runneth over.” He laughed a little at his own joke and you had to admit, it was pretty funny. He left the kitchen with a wink that you almost missed, and you returned to your food, moaning into another bite. _Gods, he was so good at what he did_.

When you finished your food, you put your plate in the sink, rinsing it a little so Ignis wouldn’t have to scrub it too hard when he washed it (you knew how he was about the china when food was caked on it), and headed for the bedroom.

On the bed lay a new silk bathrobe. You squinted at it, curious, until you noticed the slip of paper sticking out of the pocket and fished it out, unfolding it to read.

_Slip into something more comfortable, while I finish preparing this bath. Then prepare to be pampered, my love. -I._

You rubbed your eyes before you started to take off your clothes, which you did slowly anyway, stretching your arms as you pulled your shirt over your head and bending to run your hands down your legs after you took off your pants and underwear. You slipped on the robe, relishing the feel of the smooth fabric against your skin. You tied it shut and looked at yourself in the full-length mirror, heaving a sigh. You already felt a little better, full of good food and about to—

Just then, Ignis called out to you. You drifted into the bathroom, hands on the tie of your bathrobe.

When you got into the bathroom, though, your eyes had to adjust as the scent of French lavender hit your nose. Ignis had set up what looked like _at least_ ten candles around the tub, putting off a lot of soft light and a sweet smell. That said, you knew that the scent was also coming off the water, as Ignis had probably added a generous amount of essential oils into your bathwater—his special blend, probably. That was so nice of him.

You untied the bathrobe and slid it off your shoulders, not dropping it completely as you looked at Ignis, seated at the edge of the tub opposite the candles.

“Are… are you ready?” You asked him.

“I am. Settle in.” You did as he’d told you, sitting in the water as it sloshed around you and the sound echoed in the bathroom. You kicked a little water at the candles by your feet. Ignis told you to shut your eyes, and you did as you were told. He poured a little bit of water onto your head to dampen your hair. You opened your eyes then as he picked up your shampoo and squeezed a little into his palm—when had he taken off his gloves? Had he been wearing them when you’d come in? He definitely was when you’d come home. Oh well.

As he began to work the shampoo into a lather in your hair, you heaved another sigh.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?”

“It does, Ignis, thank you.” You sighed again as he ran his nails against your scalp.

“Okay, good. Close your eyes again so I can rinse your hair.”

You did, tilting your head back as he poured fresh water from the spigot over your head, running one hand behind the stream to push suds out, too. When he was done, he gently cupped the back of your head to tilt you back up, and rinsed the excess soap off his hand by dipping it in the bathwater… and brushing the side of his hand against your inner thigh.

You let out a shuddering breath, and he immediately snapped his hand back, bringing water with him.

“I’m sorry. Should I stop, y/n?”

“No,” you insisted.

He dropped his hand back into the water, walking his fingers up to your core. “Are you in the mood for this?”

“Yes, Ignis.” You breathed. “Please touch me.”

With your go-ahead, he plunged his finger into you, earning him a gasp. You could hear him trying not to chuckle at your immediate reaction. He continued, adding in slow circles with his thumb against your clit, then adding a second finger pumping in and out of you and curling every so often.

You were worried about a lot of things about this—arching your back in the water and splashing water out of the tub, knocking down a candle and setting the oils in the water on fire, the oils irritating the sensitive tissues getting Ignis’s attention—but you tried to put those thoughts out of your mind as you focused on _feeling_. As if Ignis had read your mind, he began to blow out the candles, making the light dimmer and dimmer, until just one candle, over on the bathroom counter, remained lit. You could see very little at this point, with only one candle and the dying sunlight outside, so all you could do was hear, and smell, and feel.

It seemed for a moment that those three senses had sharpened, as the lavender scent was stronger, the water sloshing with the motion of your hips and Ignis’s hand was louder, and— _oh_ , he hit that spot, and the pleasure was so intense you cried out into the dark air of the bathroom.

You reached a wet hand out of the water to grab Ignis’s collar and pulled him to you for a kiss. He accepted the press of your lips readily, as if he’d been waiting for you to make that move, and when you two broke apart, he whispered to you, “now, don’t be afraid of getting any more water on me. Grab me, buck up, I don’t care.” You pulled him to you again and ground your hips against his hand below the water.

What a delight.

You were nearing climax, and let Ignis know with a whimper. He didn’t let up, and when you came undone with a cry, he let you ride it out, then lifted his hand from the water, but not before pulling the stopper out.

The tub groaned as it drained, and you were panting yourself, still coming down from your high. Ignis held your hand gently, squeezing every so often. When the tub was nearly empty, he got off its edge and turned on the showerhead for you, so you could rinse yourself off a little bit. When you turned the water off, he handed you a towel. You dried off, then wrapped it around yourself and hopped up onto the counter. Ignis knew what this meant, and grabbed a comb, plugging in the blow dryer.

When your hair was dry and you were ready for bed, you and Ignis left the bathroom hand in hand, settling onto the bed. You offered to return the favor, as it were, and he declined.

“Maybe some other time. You were the one who’d had a rough week this time. It will be me eventually, and then you can do something for me. Plus, if we went any further, it wouldn’t really be a _quiet_ night in, would it?”


End file.
